Bag A Breather Day
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set after 3x13. It's officially Bag A Breather Day amongst the Dracula Clan and Vlad is trying to keep Erin out of the vampires' way. Vlad/Erin.


Bag A Breather Day

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

_Summary: Set after 3x13. It's officially Bag A Breather Day amongst the Dracula Clan and Vlad is trying to keep Erin out of the vampires' way. Vlad/Erin._

A/N: _This came to me while I was plotting a new fic today, I couldn't work on the other until I'd typed it. I've nearly got my new story 'Grey Inbetween' completely mapped out which I'll start posting on Thursday._

I don't usually write holiday fics but I couldn't resist this one. I'm not a fan of over fluffiness so hopefully I've not made it too soppy.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The dust in the corridors made Erin choke as Vlad pushed her down them. Her shoes slipped and slid along the damp Stuart floor tiles. She was glad at least one of them could see their way down here as she tripped over another uneven slab. Vlad grabbed her and held her until she steadied herself.

She nodded her thanks knowing he could see here even if she couldn't see him. He let her along the corridor for another twenty or so yards, turning into a room and flicking the light on.

The light did very little to illuminate the medium sized room. The walls were cold and cobweb covered, although it seemed cleaner than the mirror room. He gently pushed her further inside before following her into the damp smelling room.

"I hate it down here." She shuddered and rubbed her arms instinctively. Last time she was hiding from Bertrand.

She could see all the grey dust and white, glittering cobwebs over Vlad's black hoodie and jeans; she knew she probably didn't look much better. At least she had decided to wear a thick jumper, almost as if she had a feeling she'd be spending the better part of today in the drafty basement.

"I thought you were a slayer." Being a slayer meant being able to stomach most things breathers would find disgusting. He still couldn't believe she could live with them without hating it but hate the cellar.

"Who hates being down here!" She retorted glancing around looking for any big spiders. She was fine with spiders…as long as they were in another room.

"You're wearing stasis spray…right?"

"Yeah," She could hardly forget hen he'd constantly reminded her to wear it to avoid temptation, she was glad she'd stolen some more from Jonno and Mina. "Why are we down here?" She hoped it was to visit the blood cellar for soy blood, hoping they'd only taken the scenic route.

"Because of today." He muttered, glancing back checking that no one was in the corridor.

Now she was confused. "What about today?"

"February 14th." He whispered.

"Valentines?" She said loudly and immediately he tried to hush her. Waving his hands to do so. Erin was never one for Valentines Day. She looked at Vlad, understanding dawning on her face. "Bag A Breather Day."

Vlad nodded slowly, blinking. "Dad's favourite holiday." His father loved this holiday, the one day of the year Vlad dreaded because of the blood bath his dad could create. The day in Stokely had been bad enough.

"So you're hiding me?" She had a faint smile at the edges of her mouth. Vlad honestly hadn't been joking when he promised he'd always protect her.

"I just don't want you to get bitten." He didn't only have his father to worry about, he wouldn't put it passed Bertrand and Ingrid to bite her then frame each other or his father.

"I should stay in the sunlight then." She smiled at him, it would be the safest place for her and Vlad would have known that. Vlad gave her a small shrug. "Or were you planning to stay with me?" She asked him shyly.

Vlad avoided her eyes, fixing on the floor. It wasn't the most romantic place to spend Valentines Day but at least this way Vlad could send time with her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. He looked down at her slightly, enjoying the blush that covered her cheeks. Strangely he missed that from when he had blood pumping through his veins.

"How long do we have to stay down here?" She asked, looking around the 'exciting' room.

"Until I'm sure no ones going to bite you…"

"That might be a while." She looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. A lot of people wanted to bite her for helping Vlad.

"Until today's over." He amended quickly.

Vlad moved across the room and sat down comfortably against a wall, leaning his head back against it. Erin followed him, slowly lowering herself down until she was seated next to him, her legs outstretched in front of her. Their thighs brushed and she leaned into him slightly. Vlad lifted his arm and Erin moved underneath it resting her hear against his shoulder.

"Don't you take part in the holiday?"

Vlad shook his head and scoffed, "No."

Erin gave him a sly smile, "You don't need to, do you?" Vlad looked at her in complete confusion, Erin smirked at him, "You've already bagged a breather."

He grinned at her, "Technically you're a slayer."

Erin shook her head, "I've never been a true slayer." He chuckled at that, if she were a true slayer then he wouldn't be able to be alone with her. She hadn't killed the half fang that was trying to slay him on purpose.

Vlad settled himself down by the wall. A thought occurred to him, humans took the holiday more seriously, "Do you want to celebrate it?"

"I never really thought about it." She answered truthfully; to her it was another day in the year.

Vlad tipped his head from side to side, "We could if you wanted to."

"Do you want to?" She countered; she didn't want to answer him. She didn't want him to think she was very girly and soppy if she said yes.

"I thought you might want to do something normal people do." He was always afraid of making her feel isolated around them.

Erin shook her head and laughed. "Vlad we're not normal." She laced her fingers with his. "I have a vampire for a boyfriend, outside of Twilight it's not normal. I've never been normal being brought up a slayer anyway." He couldn't understand how she could stand to be with him when her own nature should have rebelled against him.

The tone in the room changed suddenly.

"I'm still sorry, you know that right?" He looked at her, he was still sorry for doubting her when he found out what she was. Ingrid was right he was falling in love with her.

"I know." She squeezed his hand, before moving her head to look at him. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "You can make it up to me, if you want to celebrate Valentines, by taking me to town tonight." She was also talking about getting away from this vile cellar, being with Vlad wouldn't be too bad but this way she had something to look forward to.

"Six o'clock?" He asked quietly, he was still nervous about asking her and she found that endearing.

"Yeah." She agreed. They remained quiet for a few more moments, the only sound that filled the room was Erin's gentle breathing. She couldn't resist, they were going to grow bored very soon, she pulled back and looked at him. "Did you bring a pack of cards?"

Vlad rolled his eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The mighty Count Dracula breatherless on Valentines Day" Ingrid looked at her father; she couldn't resist teasing him as she sat down on the couch. "Even Vlad's managed to bag a breather." She could tell her father was sulking, he hadn't embraced the holiday with the joy he used to.

The Count muttered something under his breath before speaking out loud. "She is his girlfriend Ingrid. No matter how twisted it is." He couldn't believe his son had fallen for a slayer, it as bad enough when she distracted him when they thought she was a half fang. Erin had proved herself however by saving him.

"A slayer and a vampire." She laughed; Vlad certainly knew how to defy his father, she had to admire him for that.

"You could bite her." Ingrid suggested with a smile, Vlad wouldn't allow it. The Count gave her a very dark look. "Just a thought." She mumbled looking down at her copy of Fang Magazine. "What about Miss McCauley? Or are you still terrified she'll turn into mum?" He didn't comment. "You're afraid of a breather?" She burst out laughing.

"I am not afraid of anyone…" The Count drew out slowly, his eyes flashing.

Ingrid didn't look up from her magazine. "That still doesn't' explain why you haven't bit any other breathers." She quirked an eyebrow, "Or are you worried about what little Vladdy might do if he found out?"

The Count glared at his daughter, the loud rumbling of thunder overtook any sound that could have been made in the room.

Vlad slowly entered the room, grabbing his bag from where it rested. He glared at his father reminding him of his agreement to get along as a family. The Count immediately quietened and Vlad slipped the bag over his shoulder and rummaged through it, he wanted his wallet from his school bag if he was taking Erin out.

He wouldn't have left Erin on her own if he weren't sure where everyone was. One vampire's smell was different to another's but usually went unnoticed, his heightened sense of smell allowed him to distinguish who exactly was in the main throne room.

"No Erin?" Bertrand asked quietly, searching behind Vlad. Vlad gave his former mentor a harsh look. There was no way he was going to allow Bertrand near Erin on his own again.

"She's out of your way." Vlad told him firmly, Erin was getting ready for their date. He found his wallet underneath his history books and shoved the back on the floor at the side of the sofa.

Ingrid clicked her tongue. "I don't think he trusts us with his *breather*." Vlad refused to let himself be bated with the insulting tone Ingrid used to describe Erin. She only wanted a fight and he wasn't going to allow it. Vlad knew the holiday hurt Ingrid because it was an anniversary of the day she met Will.

Vlad was definitely going to be truthful, "No I don't. All of you have tried to get rid of her at some point." He clenched his hands by his side, "I will always protect Erin. So all of you," He pointed at them with his finger individually, "Will stay away from her."

"I'm not going to touch her." The Count promised, although Vlad still didn't believe him at all. Only time would tell.

Ingrid leaned around, deliberately studying the hand that held his wallet, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Out." He told them, "With Erin."

Hopefully they'd get back after this dreaded day was over.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against Erin's coffin room wall beside the door, waiting for her to be ready. He wasn't going to chance her being locked outside again.

He straightened out his red shirt, making sure he looked as presentable as possible, he didn't want any creases for taking her out.

The door slowly creaked open and Erin poked her head through the crack in the door. She saw Vlad outside and relaxed.

Vlad felt a small hand slip into his and he turned to face his companion. He smiled at her as she adjusted her jacket so it sat more fully on her shoulders.

He studied Erin; underneath her denim jacket she was wearing a flowing blue and white dress. It was strange not to see a scarf around her neck as she didn't have to hide a nonexistent scar from any of them anymore.

"You look great." He told her seriously, she looked more than great she looked beautiful. Erin blushed.

"You look great too." She answered; looking up at him it was hard to believe the handsome young man was anything but normal. She reached up and turning the collar of his leather jacket so it sat correctly around his neck. Vlad felt her fingers brush his neck and smiled, leaning towards her warm touch.

"So…" She asked, not sure what to say. It was amazing how much more tense being around each other could become when they actually had a date. They could spend hours with each other in the school feeling perfectly comfortable. "Are we ready…"

She trailed off as she looked into his eyes, she could see the intensity of his feelings in them. She knew she felt the same. Erin didn't care that he was a vampire, she saw Vlad the man underneath.

Vlad leaned down, he hesitated briefly. He forced out a laugh at the same time as Erin. Erin stepped closer to him, placing her hand on the lapel of his jacket. He felt confidence flood him and he continued his journey, pressing his lips to hers briefly. Erin's eyes closed instinctively.

This wasn't their first kiss or even their second, but it was their first since defeating Sethius.

As he pulled back he saw her eyes were still closed. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers again. He gently bit her lip and Erin gladly opened her mouth to him. She let out a sigh as his tongue brushed against hers. Their tongues soon battled against each other for dominance.

Her left hand fisted in the lapel, before she unclenched it and lifted it up to his shoulder, gripping the leather there instead. She placed her right on the back of his neck, holding his head to hers.

Vlad pulled Erin flush against him, his left arm wrapping around her waist holding her tightly to him, stroking her back with his thumb. His right hand fisted in her smooth golden locks, guiding her head as he kissed her.

Vlad remembered that Erin still needed to breath and pulled back from her. Erin let out a moan of protest but he arched back so she couldn't follow him. Erin slowly lowered her hand from his neck, moving it down his chest before lifting her hand and pressed her hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

Vlad tilted his head forward and pressed his cool forehead to her warm one. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to regain her breath. They still had to actually go out into the town and enjoy the rest of the day...but no harm could come from staying where they were.

Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "Vlad…"

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Bag A Breather Day."

THE END

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


End file.
